In a World of my Own
by Sophia-romerus
Summary: Chapter One, Based around the idea of vampirates, i will include the characters in further chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The sea kissed the shore over and over, I watched with my knees pulled up close against my body, as I drifted in and out of the dark cosmos of my thoughts. I had always loved the sea, loved the way you could just glide across it, how it separates us from other distant islands. I smiled slightly to myself, enjoying the cool breeze of the late night air. I sneak out at night just to catch glimpses of the moons reflection bouncing off the water's waves.

I sighed lightly and forced myself up, I didn't want to leave really, thing seemed a lot more peaceful and serene here. I glanced once more to the sea as I turned my back, my hair cascading around with the breeze.

I walked slowly through the village enjoying my last moments of freedom, I so pleaded with my aunt to let me move out, but she wouldn't have it, she would ignore me and continue telling me what to do, and how to live my own life.

I grimaced as I reached the door, I turned the knob slowly, to try not to wake them, and stepped in, I was instantly alert of the warmth in here, I frowned, I hadn't left the fire on, I was sure I had turned it off.

With a thief like stance I crept up to the living room door, the thing was so battered it had holes all over and a very loud and eerie creak at the lightest touch. Pulling my hair back I leant closer, just hovering before the door, from inside I heard two voices:

'So we have an accord?' came the first voice, it was very dark and husky, I had never heard such a voice in my lifetime.

'Yes, the girl is to be yours, use her for what you will but I want no more than the original asking price, if you question that, I may have to heighten that' I heard a creak in the large leather chair as my uncle leant back, obviously folding his arms, as he does.

I was running before I knew it, my legs scooping distance underneath them, I halted by a tree to catch my breath. There was no way I was going back, they would have to drag me there themselves.

I ran to the harbour, my clothes getting ripped in the process as I went through the wilderness; rather then dare the village and its open pathways. There was a crowd at the harbour, at least I thought there was, lots of people were walking from a large magnificent ship, its sails huge, but not in the very least bit grotesque. I stopped on the pathway and looked at them as they all stepped one by one towards the village. I swung my head round only to see people coming in from the direction of the village, my instinct was screaming at me that there was danger nearby.

Total darkness. I had no idea about what happened after.

I flickered my eye lids several times before attempting to open them, I could vaguely hear the quiet murmurs of people around me, and the shuffles of their feet, one was quite close and I could hear what they were saying:

'Well, what do we do with her?, I mean for all we know she could be one of them'

'She may be, we'll consult about this with the captain'


	2. Chapter 2

I heard them walk away and I flung my eyelids back, whoever they were they definitely didn't want me here. I scanned the area from one side to the other before flinging myself up from the deck floor. It was still night time but the moon was obscured by dark heavy clouds, a ship was sailing along the horizon, funny, it seemed to be heading straight towards this ship. I shrugged it off, it wasn't my problem anyway.

'Looks like you recovered pretty fast' said a dark voice from behind me, I slowly turned to meet the eyes of the captain, his face covered in bandages, only his eyes and mouth were visible, i swallowed and looked back at the ocean.

'This is the Nocturne isn't it?' I stammered as panic slowly crept up on me, scratching against the surface of my skin.

I heard him laugh a little as he went by my side, cold fermenting the warm night air around him, 'I have a question for you Amelia Corvenus, how long ago did you run away from your future as a donor?'

I went to walk away but felt his cold grip clutch me by my arm, i didn't dare look him in the eye.

'What type of donor were you assigned to?' he questioned as i winced at the pain as he clammed down on my arm.

'The captain of the Nocturne' i sighed as he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt him let go and walk past me quietly, I wanted to shrink to the floor and leave this place but I couldn't, I had to do my duty, the captain needed blood, blood which I was not willing to give to him. I ran away from this past along time ago, my parents having of died whilst being a donor, ever since I had never wanted to be one, although when I was in that god forsaken place that was run by one called Mosh Zu they reassured me that it was the fault of someone called Sidorio, an evil vampire that would kill you at first glance if he had just one shot at it.

'So your the one that has made all the fuss around here then?' I didn't look over my shoulder to see who the intruder was, I was to perplexed at how quick things had happened and what situation I was now in, I really hope that the captain didn't want me for good, I shivered at the very thought of him taking my blood, as well as the fact that I would be bound to him forever.

'Your not much of a talker are you' came the feminine voice again, 'I'm guessing that the captain has spoken to you, he's been acting odd nowadays I don't know what's up with him, he's started to act all strange' she was by my side when she was saying this, leaning with one elbow on the railing and looking intently at me, so this is Grace I thought as I bit down on my lower lip and cast my eyes out onto the dark sea before me.

'You sure are lucky that it's not Wednesday yet, at least he still keeps to that rule I suppose' she smiled at me a little, 'sorry I hope I'm not offending you or anything'

This time it was my time to speak, 'no, it's alright I had to face this sooner or later, I can't run from the world' I turned to her and smiled as sweetly as I could, she smiled back, but hers seemed a bit empty and with some panic, she looked me sternly in the eyes, 'You do not have to be a donor if you don't want to Amelia, it's your choice at the end of the day'.

I shrugged a bit, 'I don't think it is, I am the only one who can be the donor, I will become part of the ship like the captain is, so he has to take more blood then usual' I sighed and looked at the sea, resting both elbows on the railings.

We both turned round at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Lorcan walking towards us, his fine brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, he embraced Grace as she flushed a vibrant red, her heart was beating so fast and furiously that I could hear it.

I turned away, not wanting to impose on their moment, Grace giggled a bit and tapped me on the shoulder, 'it's okay now you can look' she laughed a little bit and smiled at me. 'Hey you must be getting tired, come follow me, the cabin is free, I'm sure that the captain won't mind you staying there tonight, but tomorrow is Wednesday so you'll probably be staying with him' she cut off quickly, probably wondering if she had said to much.

I walked past her as she showed me into the cabin, it was quite small but ornate, I didn't mind at all, I wasn't really bothered by little thing like size or anything, as long as there was a roof over my head.

When she had gone I was alone I laid on the bed sprawled out thinking about what tomorrow night would bring forward for me. I was sleeping before I knew it, bright images messing with my mind as I slept on, awaiting tomorrow, the dreaded Wednesday.


End file.
